Trinket
| First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Trinket | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Trinket | AKA = The Wonder Bear (as mascot of Whitestone) | CreatureType = Beast | Race = Bear | Class = Companion Thief (Honey Heist) | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = | Family = Orphaned as a cub; mother euthanized by Vex'ahlia.Laura Bailey explained the origin of Vex'ahlia and Trinket's relationship in a short story, "On the Matter of Trinket". | Connections = Vex'ahlia (rescuer; companion; surrogate mom) Vax'ildan (like Trinket's uncle) Scanlan (antagonized Vex about Trinket) (allies) | StatsRef = | Level = CR 1 | HP = 60 | AC = 20 | DC = | Str = 19 | Con = 16 | Dex = 10 | Int = 4 | Wis = 13 | Cha = 7 | Fanart = }} Trinket is a bear and animal companion to Vex'ahlia. As a ranger companion, he is controlled by his ranger, Laura Bailey, with assistance and communication from the Dungeon Master, Matthew Mercer. Intro "Vax took to the cities, stealing small trinkets and learning the ways of the thief, while Vex kept to the woods. She preferred the isolation. Always the keen observer, she learned to hunt and to track, to spy and to shoot. And through a series of fateful events, earned herself a companion in the form of a bear—her own stolen Trinket—to fight alongside her and protect her fiercely. Also, he is adorable—and gives expert massages." :::::–from Vex'ahlia's intro Character Information Background Vex and Trinket became companions when Vex placed too much trust in poachers and ended up being captured by them. She managed to escape from the poachers' cage and eliminate two of them. She then found Trinket's mother, who was badly injured due to the poachers harvesting from her tortured but still-living body. Vex put the bear out of her misery before finding a young Trinket also in the cage. She rescued the cub and they have since been close friends. Before the Stream Trinket was nearly killed when Grog attempted to disarm a room full of traps by hitting the bear on his backside with the flat side of an axe, causing Trinket to charge straight into the traps, triggering all of them. Vex (and Laura) was very angry with Grog (and Travis) afterwards. "Mascot of Whitestone" After the defeat of Vecna, Lady Vex'ahlia (as Baroness of Whitestone) declared Trinket to be the official mascot of Whitestone. Trinket would be memorialized for centuries after as "The Wonder Bear", with a statue in Whitestone. An annual festival was also begun to celebrate Trinket, "with bears all over the place" as Vex put it. Skills In , Vex taught Trinket a rolling attack that she named "Cannonball". As a trampling alternative to Multiattack, Trinket runs forward and curls into a ball in his segmented bulette armor, crashing through enemies in front of him that are his size or smaller, dealing bludgeoning damage to them all. After receiving a boon from the bear spirit Orlan, Trinket gained several abilities. He now gets a damage boost from Vex'ahlia's Hunter's Mark; he can use his Primal Fury once per short rest to gain advantage on attacks as well as critical attacks on natural rolls of 19 or 20; and if he falls unconscious within 100 feet of Vex and Raven's Slumber then he is immediately transported inside the crystal and stabilized. Notable Items Trinket is outfitted with armor plating that was harvested from a bulette by Grog and reforged by a dwarf blacksmith named Karen in Emon. Trivia * Trinket also appears as Matthew Mercer's player character in Critical Role One-Shot: Trinket's Honey Heist and Honey Heist 2: Electric Beargaloo. ** Trinket's appearance in the first two Honey Heist games, as well as his co-stars, have the characters resemble the ensemble of the "Ocean's trilogy" film series, starring George Clooney. Trinket himself resembles Clooney's character: Danny Ocean. * Despite having a Charisma score of 7, Trinket has proven on multiple occasions to be quite a charismatic orator; most notably during his speech to Orlan in Heredity and Hats where he convinced the Fey Creature to not harm Vex'ahlia and Keyleth. * Since the beginning, most confuse Trinket as a girl bear. Most of the confusion coming from Scanlan. *Whenever Trinket falls unconscious, he is immediately transported back into the Raven's Slumber Crystal. Due to this, fans have jokingly made reference to the Pokémon ''franchise (more notably: the Poké Ball capture device). '''External Links' * An interview with Critical Role's Trinket: If you can bear it (November 6, 2015) * Dear Vox Machina: Ask Trinket (June 17, 2016) * The Saga of Trinket — The surprising first meeting between Vex and her companion (August 3, 2016) References Art: Category:Vox Machina Category:Slayer's Take Category:Bears